In a wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication system, multiple optical signals, each at a different wavelength, are typically combined onto an optical fiber. In order to multiplex these signals onto the fiber, various optical components, such as optical filters and/or optical combiners, are provided at a transmit end of a WDM system. At a receive end of the system, additional components are provided that separate the optical signals according to wavelength and convert the optical signals into corresponding electrical signals. At both transmit and receive ends of the WDM system, equipment may be provided to monitor the power levels of each of the optical signals, for example.
Equipment in both transmit and receives ends of the WDM system often include discrete components, which can introduce additional insertion loss to the WDM signals and can add significantly to the overall cost of the system. There is a need, therefore, for a WDM system having reduced cost and improved performance.